Display panels include liquid crystal display panels, organic light-emitting display panels and electronic papers, etc. An organic light-emitting display panel includes organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs). OLED technology has the advantages of self-emitting, wide viewing angle, almost infinitely high contrast, low power-consumption and ultrafast response speed, etc. Further, the organic light-emitting display panel can be fabricated as a flexible display panel, which is bendable, foldable and rollable.
An OLED often includes an anode, a cathode and an organic light-emitting material element sandwiched between the anode and the cathode. When an appropriate voltage is applied between the anode and the cathode, the holes in the anode and the electrons in the cathode may combine in the organic light-emitting material element to emit light. By designing the organic light-emitting material in the organic light-emitting material element, different OLEDs are able to emit lights of different colors.
When an organic light-emitting panel is under a bended status, the viewing angle of the viewer is correspondingly changed, as illustrated in FIG. 1. FIG. 1 illustrates an existing organic light-emitting display panel 01. As shown in FIG. 1, the angle between the light of sight of the viewer and the normal of the displaying surface is referred as a viewing angle. Specifically, the angle between the light of sight of the viewer and the normal of the display plane at the position “A” is “α”; and the angle between the light of sight of the viewer and the normal of the display plane at the position “B” is “β”. The organic light-emitting panel 01 at the position “B” is at the bended status, where the viewing angle “β” is obviously increased.
However, the chromaticity of an organic light-emitting material often has attenuations at large viewing angles. The larger the viewing angle is, the larger the chromaticity attenuation of the OLED is. Further, the existing organic light-emitting display panel includes red OLEDs, green OLEDs and blue OLEDs. When the viewing angle is continuously increased, the change scales of the chromaticity of different colors of OLEDs are different. Under the large viewing angle status, the chromaticity attenuation of the blue OLED is substantially small, and the color saturation is substantially high. Thus, the image of the organic light-emitting display panel under large viewing angles conditions shows blue tone. When the viewing angle of the organic light-emitting display panel being bended is increased, the blue tone issue of the image may become more severe, such that the display quality/performance of the organic light-emitting display panel may be significantly degraded.
The disclosed display panel and display apparatus are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.